


Petty Queens

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [20]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Talking, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat and Armand go for a hunt and peace is attained, a coven is formed
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: The Decent Moments [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Petty Queens

Lestat was getting used to surprises but not this used to surprises. Armand had offered to hunt with him and they had walked out of Trinity Gate together to stalk the more dangerous parts of New York.

‘So how’s life?’ Lestat uncertainly tried to start a conversation.

Armand quirked an eyebrow and smiled at his companions’ tone. ‘It’s been good, it’s been wholesome I suppose. How is your life going? David seems happy…’

‘He is I think, he likes it here.’ Lestat was glad to have gotten the ball rolling into chartable territory. ‘He and Daniel seem to be building a good friendship.’

‘Mmm I think even Louis is coming to enjoy David’s company.’ Armand shrugged and began to run his fingers over the bars of a fence as he walked. ‘We best be careful or the three of them will unite against us!’

Armand laughed and Lestat joined him for a moment until he realized how true it was. ‘Oh no that’s not even a joke. Those three are conniving and evil when they are separate!’

Armand sniggered and shrugged. ‘I have nothing to fear from Daniel, as for Louis he will learn fast what happens when I’m played with….’

Lestat bristled and frowned at him, coming to a stop. Armand turned to face him and rolled his eyes. ‘I have never brought harm to Louis and I never will. My punishments are more pleasant that cruel.’

Lestat wasn’t sure he liked that answer any better but at least Louis was safe. ‘Does Louis get punished often?’ He couldn’t resist asking.

Armand looked confused for a moment before his face returned to its neutral mask. ‘Are you sure you want to know?’

Lestat wasn’t sure, he didn’t know why he had even asked, but at the same time he was curious. What was this whole thing like for Louis? What was his experience like? Was his relationship everything he had ever wanted? No. He didn’t want to know. It was none of his business, if Louis had wanted him to know then Louis would have told him.

‘Never mind I don’t want to know….’

They resumed walking until they found their prey two drug dealers doing an exchange. Armand looked at Lestat and then to the dark-haired man, Lestat nodded and approached the other man; leaving Armand to his chosen prey. It was quick and thrilling, hunting with others always was, they made eye contact over the shoulders of their victims. Armand’s eyes fluttered shut as he took his last pull of blood. Lestat sighed softly at the sight and dropped the dead man.

After throwing the bodies in a garbage bin they resumed their walk, heading back to Trinity Gate.

‘So therapy…’ Armand began. ‘What’s that like?’

Lestat shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. ‘It’s interesting, maddening, insulting, cathartic and inspiring.’ He smiled at the shorter vampire. ‘You would love it. It’s tortuous.’

‘Mmm I suppose it’s hard hearing the truth isn’t it?’ Armand hummed thoughtfully. ‘You seem to be benefitting though. I thought you and Louis would have set Trinity Gate on fire by now, you’ve been remarkably accepting.’

‘You make him happy, I can’t really get upset even if I am upset.’

Armand frowned and glanced at him shiftily. ‘You’re upset he is with me?’

‘No I’m upset I drove him here….’ Lestat was being unusually subdued and careful with his words. ‘I love David and I am happy in my relationship, I don’t seek to try again with Louis. I just wish I hadn’t ever hurt him to begin with. Seeing him happy with you and Daniel is hard, I don’t think I ever made him so happy; and if I did it was brief and I crushed it as soon as I saw it.’

Armand nodded his understanding and tugged Lestat’s hand from his pocket so they were holding hands. ‘If it is any consolation I don’t think he resents you for it so much anymore.’

‘I know he doesn’t, we spoke…..did he tell you?’

Armand sniggered quietly. ‘He did. I know you know the beginning of the story. I know you pressed him for the rest as you nearly pressed me earlier. You can ask if you want to know something, it might not be answered but you can always ask.’

‘An interesting rule….’ Lestat mumbled, trying to divert the conversation.

‘We have a few rules, most of them interesting.’ 

They fell into silence until Lestat couldn’t bear it, never able to tolerate silence. ‘I heard that you and Daniel took a bit of a jump.’

Armand glared at him and looked ready to spit fire.

‘David told me! Daniel told him!’ Lestat held his hands up defensively. ‘I told you they are getting close.’

Armand backed down and smoothed his ruffled feathers. ‘I had wondered if he would talk to David or Louis. I suppose it’s easier to talk to someone not directly involved.’

‘I can be your not-directly-involved person if you’d like?’ Lestat offered with a playful smile.

Armand laughed and shoved him back roughly. ‘You only want fodder for your nights in the dog box.’

‘Nights in the dog box! Me? I will never be in the dog box overnight!’ Lestat bragged just as humorously. ‘No one can stay mad at this pretty face for long!’

‘Oh I don’t know, how long have I know you for?’ Armand was witty and quick on his feet in games such as this and Lestat found himself doubled up laughing.

‘You are a special case! You hold grudges like a woman.’

Armand snorted derisively and shook his head, auburn curls bouncing with the movement. ‘Only the ones worth holding.’

Lestat gasped, clutching a hand to his chest as he fluttered his eye lashes dramatically. ‘I am worth holding a grudge on? I feel so special! I would like to thank my father for instilling in me a dark sense of humour-!’

Armand elbowed his companion hard in the side making Lestat grunt and whine. 

‘You didn’t have to hit so hard!’  
‘Oh yes I did, trust me.’  
‘I was in the middle of my big award speech!’  
‘Oh the award at the annual petty queens contest?’  
‘Mind yourself or you’ll find yourself at a real petty queens contest.’

Armand wrapped an arm around Lestat’s waist and relaxed as his friend slung and arm around his shoulders in return. ‘You really are terrible at this game.’

Lestat snorted. ‘You have three hundred years of practise on me, more in fact because I slept and you never have. And don't think I didn't notice you turning the conversation, I really will be here if you need to talk to someone.’

Armand ignored him and they slipped into a companionable and cheery state as they walked pressed together. It was rare for them to be so agreeable and relaxed together. They both secretly savoured the experience.

‘You know Louis and Daniel quite like having David around….’ Armand started lightly. ‘And I suppose I find your presence tolerable….perhaps for the long term….’

Lestat looked at his suspiciously. ‘If I didn’t know better I would say you just complimented me!’

‘Do you know better?’ Armand said candidly.

Lestat gwaffed at that. ‘Do you know who you’re talking to? When have I ever known better of anything?’

‘Never mind I shouldn’t have even said anything.’ Armand released Lestat and began to storm the last few steps to the gate of his home.

‘Don’t be like that!’ Lestat grabbed him as he opened the gate. ‘Of course we will stay.’

Armand couldn’t hide the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. ‘Good.’

They walked in on their three companions watching what appeared to be King Kong. Only it was muted and they were apparently doing poor lip reading and impressions. Daniel said one particularly funny and out of place line and had Louis and David in stitches of laughter. Lestat and Armand looked at each other, smiling and appreciating the peace of the household.


End file.
